Forever Lost
by DjinnAtwood
Summary: La raison (simple hypothèse) pour laquelle Loki a été abandonné par son père. Et si Laufey était revenu le chercher pour un certain motif...


**Forever Lost**

Laufey ne laissa rien paraître de sa déception lorsqu'il vit la petitesse du paquet de couvertures que serrait son épouse contre sa poitrine.

« Vous avez un nouveau fils » murmura l'accoucheuse qui se tenait à côté de lui.

Il éleva la main pour la congédier et elle recula sans parler davantage. Il s'approcha du lit sur lequel gisait sa reine.

Farbauti leva vers son seigneur et maître ses yeux rouges comme des rubis et lui adressa un sourire épuisé.

« Laufey » soupira-t-elle.

Il ne lui répondit pas tout de suite, gardant le regard fixé sur l'enfant qu'elle gardait contre son sein. Comment un fils né de sa chair pouvait-il être aussi petit ? A ce point, c'était presque une farce. Un tour cruel des Nornes.

« C'est un avorton » lâcha-t-il.

Farbauti ne cilla guère en entendant l'insulte. Elle baissa le regard vers son dernier-né, une pauvre chose qui remuait faiblement dans ses couvertures.

« Ce sera un sorcier » déclara-t-elle.

Laufey sentit ses sourcils se hausser. Comment pouvait-elle savoir cela ? A la naissance, il était impossible de prédire si un petit-né était un avorton condamné à mourir en quelques semaines ou un futur manieur de seidr.

Il n'y avait qu'un moyen de savoir rapidement.

Le Roi des géants des glaces étendit les bras.

« S'il est destiné à devenir un seidrmadr, il ne risque rien à subir l'épreuve du temple. »

Si un petit-né pouvait survivre au froid et à la faim pendant tout un cycle du soleil, exposé sur l'autel du temple, c'était le signe qu'il s'agissait d'un chaman, protégé par les forces mystiques d'Yggdrasil. S'il mourait, et bien… il serait mort de toute façon. Un avorton jotunn ne vivait jamais très longtemps.

Parfois, c'était l'affaire de quelques semaines, parfois de plusieurs mois. Parfois, quelques jours suffisaient. Mais l'enfant ne dépassait jamais un an d'existence. Et pendant toute son agonie, il s'étiolait inexorablement sous les yeux de ses géniteurs.

Mieux valait encore le laisser mourir d'hypothermie que de prolonger ses souffrances. C'était la meilleure solution pour tout le monde. Quel parent digne de ce titre laisserait sa progéniture agonir sans rien faire pour la soulager ?

Farbauti considéra de nouveau son époux. Laufey s'attendait à ce qu'elle verse des flots de larmes, à ce qu'elle refuse de lui donner l'enfant.

La Reine des jötnar pencha la tête et murmura à l'oreille de l'enfant avant de le déposer dans les bras de son époux.

« Il sera sorcier » affirma-t-elle avec une inébranlable conviction.

D'où lui venait cette certitude, Laufey était incapable de le dire. Peut-être espérait-elle simplement avoir porté un fils qui lui ressemblerait plus que ses deux autres enfants, les princes héritiers de Laufey. Un manieur de seidr comme elle, qu'on célébrait comme une völva d'exception. Un successeur auquel elle transmettrait tout son savoir.

Pour le bien de l'enfant qui tenait à peine dans sa paume, le roi espérait la réalisation du souhait de sa reine.

* * *

La destruction. Partout. Peu importait l'endroit où se posait l'œil du roi, ce n'était que la désolation qu'il voyait.

Les Ases avaient tout ravagé. Sans faire la moindre distinction entre les guerriers et les civils, les hommes et les femmes, les défenseurs de la cité et les enfants. Ils avaient massacré tous les jötnar qu'ils avaient rencontrés sur leur passage.

Affaiblie par l'accouchement, la reine n'avait pu leur échapper. En dépit de leur vaillance, les gardes chargés de la protéger avaient succombé face aux agresseurs, laissant Farbauti sans défense, seule contre les impitoyables soldats d'Asgard.

Les géants des glaces avaient perdu leur souveraine. Laufey avait perdu son épouse. Les princes héritiers avaient perdu leur mère.

Et maintenant, le roi se dirigeait vers le temple où il avait abandonné son plus jeune fils un peu plus d'une journée auparavant, priant désespérément pour que le nouveau-né ait survécu.

Il n'avait pas besoin d'un prince héritier supplémentaire, ses deux aînés avaient survécu et feraient de bons prétendants au trône.

Mais le troisième prince serait un sorcier, l'héritier des pouvoirs mystiques de sa mère. Le dernier cadeau de Farbauti à son seigneur et maître. L'enfant de la reine, un ultime souvenir d'elle.

Laufey priait désespérément pour qu'il ne perde pas une nouvelle fois son épouse au travers de leur dernier-né.

Stupidement, il avait cru que les troupes ennemies épargneraient le temple, respecteraient le lieu sacré. Que l'Autel des Esprits n'aurait pas été profané par le sang répandu.

Le sang bleu des serviteurs et des servantes des Esprits avait éclaboussé les murs et les dalles immaculés. Le feu sacré s'était éteint. Sur l'autel, nulle trace du troisième des princes de Jotunheim.

Le roi des géants des glaces était tombé à genoux et avait laissé la douleur le faire hurler.

Il venait de perdre son fils nouveau-né, et par son intermédiaire, il avait également perdu sa reine.

Il avait perdu son épouse. A jamais.


End file.
